In a computer networked environment such as the Internet, entities such as people or companies can provide information for public display on online content through web servers. When a client device sends requests for online content to the entity's various web servers and receives online content from the entity's respective web server, the web server can maintain a log of such computing device network activity and interactions according to various formats.